sueños
by golin
Summary: dicen que los sueños son respuestas a preguntas que no sabemos formular...entonces ¿hasta que grado estos se convierten en problema? la idea era un one-shot pero creo que sera en dos partes...
1. Chapter 1

Sueños

Otro día como cualquiera, viendo el ir y venir de la vida, pensando hacia donde quiero ir, y sin esperarlo…tu recuerdo viene a mi mente y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro; hace tantos años ya, que solo recordar hace que viaje en el tiempo.

Si, hace cuatro años que creí que iba a ser un día normal, que ingenua fui, los primero rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de mi habitación, el sueño tenido esa noche hizo que mi cara despertara con signos de interrogación ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Me levante tratando de olvidar y decir que era demasiado raro, pues cual era el significado de soñar con alguien a quien apenas has visto unas cuantas veces, al que ni siquiera le diriges la palabra…en definitiva este sueño es igual que yo…raro.

Después de pasar la mañana haciendo mis labores del día, me prepare para ir al entrenamiento con los chicos, al llegar a los campos shino y kiba ya se encontraban ahí , me saludaron y comenzamos a conversar y bromear entre nosotros, cuando noto que alguien se acerca y eres tu…con ese modo de andar que aun no comprendo, te acercaste y saludaste mientras que lo único que pude hacer fue dejar a mi mente viajar hasta ese extraño sueño, en el que tu me aprisionabas contra la pared y me besabas, fue tan cálido que un sonrojo se apodero de mi y agache la mirada…como era posible que justo ahora mi mente quisiera jugarme de esa manera. respire profundamente y alce mi vista, tu explicabas algo a los chicos y yo solo te veía andar de un lado a otro; si en ese momento te hubieras percatado y preguntado que fue lo que dijiste…créeme que hasta hoy no tengo idea.

No quise comentar con nadie acerca de mi sueño pues creí que no valía la pena, fueron pasando los días y me repetía a mi misma que solo era un sueño, que de ahí no pasaba y dos preguntas entonces me aterraron ¿el me gustaba? ¿Estaba cayendo otra vez en lo mismo? No, imposible, el no me podía gustar, el era un sensei, un hombre mayor; me golpeo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. A los ocho días me desperté preocupada…de nuevo el en mis sueños, con permiso de quien se atrevía a invadir mi espacio personal, quien creía que era para llegar así como así y hacer que mi vida se ponga de cabeza.

Desde ese momento todo cambio, tu estabas conmigo en cada instante, los sueños se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, los días en que te veía mis sentidos se alertaban, mi corazón se agitaba, el estar entrenando con nosotros fueron las horas mas felices de mi vida; hasta el punto tal en que solo deseaba esos tres días. Aunque mi parte racional me decía que eso no era lo correcto, que no podía aferrarme a esos sueños en el que solo yo me estaba entregando, sentí amargura, necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarme…esa noche caminando a casa hable con kiba, le conté ese sueño y que creí que el sensei me gustaba; tu respuesta fue fría, una sonrisa y…el es viejo hinata, solo fue un sueño, busca a alguien como tu.

Creí que eso fue de ayuda pero me equivoque otra vez, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, en preguntarme en que momento pudiste entrar en mi vida sin que me diera cuenta, shino que parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi estado me arrastro al bosque con la mentira de que tenia que mostrarme algo, cuando llegamos me miro y me dijo…no eres la misma, que esta pasando contigo, ya no ríes. Esto sin duda me dejo helada, opte por sentarme y le conté mis sueños, el me presto atención a cada palabra y su expresión cambio, al igual que kiba menciono que solo era un sueño; pero yo no pude mas…

─crees que no se que solo fueron sueños shino, yo misma me pregunto por que…porque el, si jamás lo vi de otro modo que no sea como sensei, fue tan rápido, yo trato de negarme a mi misma lo que esta pasando

─hinata esos sueños te están lastimando…no puedes poner tu corazón en ellos

─lo se…pero el ultimo sueño…el estaba ahí sentado fuera de ese hogar, como esperándome…cuando me vio pasar se dio cuenta que me había separado de ustedes y que estaba perdida, me invito a sentarme…su rostro era triste, quería decirme muchas cosas lo se; y cuando me tomo las manos pude sentir su dolor, su impotencia…sus labios se movían pero no pude oírlo…no pude…oí pasos y me soltó, yo me levante y comencé a caminar tras de ustedes, le mire una ultima vez…es como si lamentaba el no poder estar juntos y ese dolo seguía ahí…al igual que la lluvia…

─y naruto

─lo quiero si, pero solo somos amigos, el me lo dijo lo sabes

─…

─si piensas que lo que siento tiene que ver con naruto te equivocas shino, aunque no voy a negar que esta situación no pudo llegar en un peor momento

─lo amabas

─eso creí yo también, pero esto que siento ahora no tiene comparación, esto es mas fuerte que lo que sentí por naruto

─kakashi sensei es un hombre mayor…ni siquiera le hablas, como puedes albergar esos sentimientos

─no lo se…si lo supiera créeme que los detendría

─sabes que entre camaradas nos apoyamos…tendremos que hacer algo al respecto

Le agradecí el haberme escuchado y su apoyo para bien o para mal, el estará conmigo, después de unos días nos asignaron una misión; una parte de mi se alegro ya que serviría para olvidarme de el un poco, al cabo de dos semanas regresamos a la aldea, me sentí diferente creí que el alejarme me había servido….error…pues cuando salíamos de la torre hokague, los chicos me hicieron señas con los ojos, el estaba ahí a escasos metros de distancia fue un golpe directo a mi pecho, lo vimos saludar a unos jounin y pasamos a su lado kiba me miro y le grito, el se volteo y miro hacia nosotros; se despidió de aquellos ninjas y se nos acerco posándose a escasos centímetros de mi. Yo agache la mirada y comencé a jugar con mis dedos, el saludo y los chicos respondieron, yo me quede de piedra; kiba salió en mi rescate y le pregunto por que ya no iba a entrenarnos el solo respondió que porque nosotros ya no lo habíamos pedido y una sonrisa salió de el. Cuando se marcho mis amigos me miraron inquisitoriamente…si lo sabia…era mi oportunidad y me acobarde.

Tiempo después de ese incidente shino y yo teníamos una visita con tsunade sama, mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver salir a todos los senseis de la torre, mi vista en automático empezó a buscarte pero no estabas, mire a mi lado y shino había desaparecido, me desconcertó y pensé que se había adelantado debido a mi letargo…cuando lo veo a el, mis pies se quedaron pegados al suelo y me miraste; lo único que pude articular fue un ¡hola! Tu respuesta ¡hola como estamos! Un saludos fugaz pues seguiste tu camino; me di cuenta que entre multitud puedo hablarte y me hiso tan feliz que ni siquiera me importo que no te acordaras de mi nombre y que la lluvia se desatara en ese momento.

A la semana volví a verte y me perdí en mis pensamientos que solo respondía si, si, ¿Qué?...no puedo creer el grado de trastorno en el que me tienes, al parecer estaba bien, pero al otro día me entro la tristeza, mis amigos me preguntaron que tenia, mi única respuesta "nada" pues la verdad ni yo misma sabia que tenia; shino me dijo que era el resultado de haberte visto un día antes en la noche kiba me hizo topar con pared al mencionarte como mi tristeza, me dio ánimos, me dijo que las cosas se pondrían mejor…ese par siempre esta ahí cuando los necesito. Y llore…por mi, por ti, por todo y por nada, por mas que quería liberar todas mis lagrimas no pude, un nudo en la garganta me lo impedía, mi cuerpo estaba reprimiéndome, ¡malditos mecanismos de defensa! Y me espante, pues era la primera vez que maldecía.

"_como negar un sentimiento que la mayor parte del tiempo tienes presente….como lograr dormir y no verlo…como podría soñar sin que el sea invitado a los sueños…como hacer que el corazón deje de latir cuando solo lo roza tu mirada…como poder suplicar que ese sentimiento se vaya de ti…como ayudar a encontrarme cuando el te ha perdido…como borrar una sonrisa que de la nada aparece en ti…como poder odiar algo que tu odias mas…como exterminar todo aquello que te hace recordar…como decirte un te quiero sin que el lo pueda escuchar."_

Un año mas termino y comenzó otro, no se si para buena suerte o no, las diversas misiones ayudaron a mantener mi mente ocupada, la ultima fue de casi un mes y pude tener lagunas de su nombre, de su rostro, pude enfocarme en otras cosas, divertirme a mi manera; pero aun así en ocasiones ciertos detalles insignificantes, palabras o acciones me hacían recordar. Pude asimilar la situación, aceptar que por mas que yo quisiera es algo imposible, jamás habría algo por parte de el hacia mi…por que soy invisible ante sus ojos y por que la única forma de hablarte y sentirte cerca de mi es mediante esa foto tuya que por contrabando llego a mis manos.

En la instancia en que me aleje y me refugie en lo que es mi mundo, tuve la fortuna de poder sentirme querida, admirada, conocí a un hombre que me hiso sentir lo que ya había olvidado…importante a los ojos de otro; se que tampoco fue algo serio, solo lo que duraba nuestra misión, por lo menos le brindo a mi vida una chispa de diferencia. No voy a negar que me divertí esas contadas horas con el y por un momento me olvide de todo aquello que había dejado al llegar a mi mundo. Se que mi tiempo con ryu fue corto pero perfecto.

Cuando regresamos a la aldea después de ese feliz mes pensé que las cosas estarían mejor y que la prueba de fuego estaba comenzando, pensé que seria excelente pues entre mas rodeada de mis compañeros me encontrara mas fuerte me hacia; pero no se si la vida me estaba jugando de mala fe o quiere que me haga mas fuerte por que en el futuro me esperaba algo mucho peor. Al cruzar la puertas de la aldea no se si fue bueno o no pero mi inconsciente me decía voltea y cuando lo hice mi primera imagen fuiste tu, evite mantener mi mirada hacia ti, pero mis impulsos ganaron y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad que me quedo, cambie mi vista hacia otro lugar. El segundo día fue igual, te apareciste de la nada y mi cuerpo reacciono, fue como si un genjutsu me obligara a verte y fue mas del tiempo deseado, no se si fueron alucinaciones mías pero kiba me confirmo que no…habíamos pasado a tu lado y yo me mescle entre los chicos para no quedar entre tu línea de visión, de reojo te mire y…devolviste mi mirada o solo nos miraste a los tres, fijaste tu atención hacia donde yo estaba y no se si alucine.

"_como poder determinar entre lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es…como poder decir ya no quiero mas esto, cuando realmente en forma inconsciente lo deseas mas que a otra cosa…como hacer que algo tan banal llegue a convertirse en algo tan esencial en tu vida…como poder deshacerte de algo a lo que tu mismo llamas problema…como alejar esos sueños que sin ser invitados llegan a ti, en ese espacio del cual solo tu eres dueño; y que al despertar no sabes si realmente solo fue eso…un sueño._

_Como poder deshacer entonces lo que tu mismo has propiciado…como lograr que todo esto se resuelva ¿acaso buscando un jutsu prohibido que nos haga viajar en el tiempo?...tal vez esta sea una buena forma de poder evitar todo lo que estas viviendo y pensar dos veces antes de actuar o en este caso de sentir…pero seria una fantasía en exceso y entonces probablemente nos asalte otra duda… ¿es necesario tropezar mas de una vez con la misma situación para aprender de ella?_

_Creo que nunca sabremos la respuesta correcta, así que solo podemos dejarnos sentir aquello que nos brinda ese placer tan especial y tan amargo a la vez…imagina entonces al limite que me has llevado…aquel de tan solo una palabra, algún gesto o abrazo…a desear solo eso y anhelando que este tiempo se detenga y que nunca avance…y es aquí cuando el ciclo de nunca acabar empieza a girar…creyendo que si tu me miras me hablaras…_


	2. Chapter 2

Sueños II

Bueno esta es la segunda y última parte de mi historia espero que les haya gustado pues la escribí con mucho cariño…y sobre todo muchas gracias a esas personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios...espero no decepcionarlas con el final...

Una tarde para aliviar las tensiones kiba, shino, ino y yo fuimos a comprar dangos, estábamos tan relajados que pude por fin sentir algo de paz, cuando ino te vio y grito tu nombre; casi reclamándote el por que ya no hablabas, tu solo levantaste la mirada de tu libro naranja y un "no" salió de tu boca, sin un ápice de reacción de tu parte, era inútil saludarte porque creo que ni siquiera me hubieras escuchado. Kiba que había salido minutos antes nos pregunto si habíamos dicho algo en su ausencia, yo no entendía a que se refería en ese momento, hasta que mas tarde me dijiste que tu te habías quedado parado cerca de la puerta de donde estábamos según kiba, percibió como que quería regresar a saludarnos o escuchar lo que decíamos y que cuando sus miradas se toparon el volvió su vista a su libro y siguió su camino. Mientras esa idea vagaba por mi mente, me tropecé con kurenai sensei y la salude tranquilamente; no platicamos pues llevaba prisa y yo iba con ino por flores, cuando me despedí de mi amiga una sensación de ser observada me invadió di la vuelta y ahí estabas con kurenai…no se si fueron mis alucinaciones pero sentí como si estuvieran hablando de mi pues ambos me veían y sonreían, y desde entonces kurenai sensei me saludaba de forme cómplice y sospechosa.

Hubo un tiempo muy extraño pues naruto y yo empezamos a vernos mas seguido para platicar, como amigos obviamente ya que el estaba en una relación con sakura y se le notaba muy feliz, nuestra confianza llego a tal nivel que le conté lo que me sucedía, el solo me miro con una sonrisa triste, y me apretó la mano en señal de apoyo, me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar …fuimos a las afueras de la villa hasta llegar a una vieja casa, era extraña pero con un aura de misticismo. Naruto abrió la puerta y me dijo que pasara que no tenia de que preocuparme que el venia cuando necesitaba respuestas; solo confié en el y entre para toparme con olor a incienso y una anciana arrodillada se encontraba orando. Mi nombre es kikyo y se que tienes muchas preguntas me dijo, yo solo atine a decirle que quería despejar mi mente.

─dudas…eso es lo que tu y yo tenemos…al igual que sentimientos encontrados, tu sales en su vida y el en la tuya, la balanza esta en completo equilibrio, soluciones buenas o malas, todo depende de ti

Una semana después de ir a ver a la abuela kikyo mi estado de animo estaba mucho mejor, el saber que nuestras vidas se podrían cruzar me hacia muy feliz, ese sentimiento se extendió al infinito cuando esa tarde ocurrió algo que jamás creí y que me libero…

─yo

─hola kakashi sensei

─como estas hinata

─muy bien gracias

─tenia tiempo que no te veía, pensé que ya eras jounin

─no…no yo… no es mi plan aun

─si ya veo

─kakashi sensei…gusta un dulce

─oh…si muchas gracias, me servirá para quitar el sabor del sake –me extendió su mano y la mía temblaba sobre manera al poner una bolsa llena de dulces sobre ella-

─ le gusta mucho el sake por lo que veo

─pues unas copas de vez en cuando para aligerar el estrés de las misiones

─ira a entrenar a su equipo

─si algo así ya que bueno como veras ya no son tan mis alumnos, solo les apoyo cuando me lo piden

─a nosotros ya no nos ayudo

─si lo se…es una lastima, bueno creo que es hora de irme, no quiero que naruto y sakura me regañen

─si claro, no seria bueno sensei

─muchas gracias por el dulce, cuídate

Mi corazón estaba extasiado que di unos brincos de alegría y fui directamente a ver a ino, naruto también estaba y les conté lo sucedido, cuando termine ino dio un largo suspiro

─hinata me alegro que por fin hayas podido hablarle, que tu timidez la hayas dejado a un lado, pero…aspiras mucho, ambos son de mundos muy diferentes, no podrás ocupar un lugar en su vida porque…

─basta ya ino

─pero naruto

─hoy no ino…vamos hinata chan salgamos de aquí

No pude entender como es que mi felicidad no la podían compartir conmigo, que era lo que estaba haciendo mal para que ino me dijera esas cosas. Naruto me llevo al campo de entrenamiento, al llegar se sentó y me pidió que hiciera lo mismo.

─sabes hinata chan ayer fui a ver a la abuela kikyo ella me dijo que esto pasaría, que la acción que tu tomaste hoy, había vuelto a mover las cosas,

─eso es bueno entonces naruto kun

─me alegra que toda esta situación te haya hecho más segura, pero recuerda que las decisiones que tomes solo tendrán dos caminos hinata chan y no quiero saber que seas tú la única que este dando su corazón en esto, puede que salgas lastimada

─porque naruto kun…sabes algo acaso

─no lo se hinata chan

─naruto kun –tomando su mano-

─eres tan linda…que no quiero que salgas con el corazón roto…no de nuevo

Aunque me imagine mil cosas contigo, como lo venia haciendo desde hace unos meses, con una familia, un pequeño tuyo y mío… yo decido jugar, esperando no salir con el corazón roto como naruto dijo, o te olvido o experimento. Así como pido que una luz te llegue y te apiades de mi o por lo menos acabes con esta ilusión antes de que ya no pueda o mucho mejor, que llegues a sentir algo por mi.

Hoy tal ves mi llanto que esta a punto de salir, sea el ultimo de dolor…jugare, me arriesgare y veré si el destino esta escrito.

Una semana después de esa conversación, todos los chunin fuimos llamados a la academia, pues tenían un anuncio para nosotros, estamos impacientes pues no sabíamos lo que nos dirían o pedirían, yo estaba con shino, kiba, naruto con sakura e ino detrás de nosotros cuando vemos entrar a ikuka sensei con gai sensei seguido de kurenai sensei y tu, con una sonrisa que no pude evitar notar y preguntarme a que se debía.

─muy bien chicos presten atención, la hokague nos ha pedido que los reunamos aquí para avisarles que en un mes, se llevaran a cabo las evaluaciones para ascender a jounin, por lo tanto, es momento de que empiecen a entrenar, mis compañeros aquí presentes los apoyaran en caso de que ustedes así lo quieran

─iruka sensei, eso quiere decir que podemos organizarnos en nuestros antiguos equipos

─claro naruto siempre y cuando kakashi no tenga ningún inconveniente

─por mi esta bien…no tengo problema naruto

─genial…la llama de la juventud nos rodea de nuevo kakashi mi eterno rival

─a ti siempre te rodea gai

─por supuesto, mas ahora que nuestros chicos están a unos pasos de convertirse en jounin, demos lo mejor para que sus sueños se cumplan

─mi sueño es ser hokague

─ ¿y yo no estoy dentro de tus sueños naruto?

─por supuesto sakura chan –rascándose la cabeza-

─oh bella juventud…las llamas del amor se pueden sentir…y hasta kakashi las puede sentir

─oh no de nuevo gai

─que quiere decir gai sensei

─que al igual que ustedes kakashi esta en las llamas del amor

─ ¿Qué? Cuando…quien…usted no puede… –saltando de su lugar-

─naruto…deja a kakashi sensei

─ pero sakura chan…yo solo…

─no puedo que naruto

─no puede –mirando a hinata, quien con mirada de suplica le pedía que callara- decirnos de donde es ella

─bueno –cerrando su ojo visible en forma de sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza- es privado

─oh vamos kakashi acaso crees que naruto no se enterara…tus viajes tan seguidos al país de la niebla se sabrán

─ gracias kurenai

─de nada kakashi

Y el mundo se me vino encima, me negué a escuchar esas últimas palabras, podía sentir las lágrimas queriendo brotar de mis ojos, pero shino que estaba a mi lado sostuvo mi mano fuertemente, me daba su apoyo y su mirada suplicando por que no llorara. Cuando se termino la reunión, salí los mas rápido posible, kiba, shino, naruto e ino me alcanzaron en el campo de entrenamiento, no fue necesario que me dijeran nada…en sus rostros pude ver la compasión, solo quería desaparecer en ese momento, dejar de sentir eso que me quemaba, naruto me abrazo y me aferre a el y me deje caer, no se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando sobre su pecho, solo se que ese día ninguno de los cuatro me dejo sola.

Desde hace unos meses que ya no he dicho lo que sentía, días que no te había visto y otras que lo hacia pero miraba para otro lado pues ibas con ella, comencé a prestar mi servicio en el hospital la razón…tu, mi familia, yo…pero sobre todo tu, porque ya no podía seguir con esto, mi cuerpo y mi alma ya estaban muy cansadas, ya no puedo resistir otro año mas así, no puedo seguir manteniendo este sueño loco en mi cabeza; aunque he tratado de hacerte a un lado me ha costado mucho trabajo. Algunas misiones me han servido para ,pensar y caer en cuenta de que tu no eres para mi, y que por obvias razones jamás lo serás, aun me sigo preguntando como ese sueño me guio a ti. Se que de alguna manera podre sacarte de mi vida y mi corazón, no será fácil, pero tratare de que lo sea, pues lo que paso contigo es una cadena que tengo que romper por que la llevo cargando desde hace años y con personas que marcaron mi vida.

Me convertí en jounin después de mi segundo intento, no pude tener mejor satisfacción que esta, me esforcé mucho y valió la pena pues me volví mas fuerte, el año esta apunto de terminar y tal vez es hora de un cambio, gara vino a la aldea durante los exámenes jounin y ahora ha pedido mi servicio por un año lo acepte sin dudar….solo espero verlo una ultima vez antes de irme, ver esa manera tan suya de caminar, ese cabello tan rebelde, ese único ojo el cual puede transmitirte tanta sabiduría, y ese libro suyo que nunca deja, para así poder estar en paz y decir adiós.

el adiós nunca llego, pues el también se había ido, durante mi estancia en suna, me sentí yo misma de nuevo, y decidí empezar de cero, el kasekague y sus hermanos me hicieron sentir como en casa y también nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, me involucre tanto que llegue a convertirme en una de las encargadas de las relaciones entre las aldeas; mantuve la comunicación con mis amigos y fui un par de veces a la aldea…pero ya no lo vi, los chicos trataban de no mencionarlo y cuando lo hacían siempre me pedían disculpas, hasta que les dije que no se preocuparan que estaba trabajando en ello…lo ultimo que supe es que al parecer iba a desposarse.

Mi año finalizo y pedí una extensión mas por un par de meses pues no quería dejar a gara en medio de un proyecto para la aldea, tsunade sama no tuvo ningún problema pues estaba orgullosa de que fuera yo quien maneara las relaciones de las aldeas, ella pensaba que había algo mas entre gara y yo por eso quería mas tiempo, con una sonrisa le dije que no, que una relación no estaba en mis planes por ahora.

Y al final mi extensión volvió a terminar, dos años fuera, para ser exactos y hoy estoy de regreso en la aldea ; soy una hinata muy diferente a la de hace cuatro años, cuando todo esto empezó, cuando aprendí lo que es amar gracias a el, y que en donde quiera que se encuentre siempre le estaré agradecida pues cuando llegue mi momento y mi corazón se acelere con solo verlo a la distancia, mi respiración se detenga cuando lo tenga cerca, cuando un solo roce de su piel haga que tu mundo sea diferente y que una sola palabra sea como un beso para mi…en ese instante…sabré que me enamore de esa persona.

Bueno este fue un pequeño oneshot…espero que les haya gustado…sus comentarios siempre son reconfortantes y me ayudan a mejorar…gracias


End file.
